


(TLC) Tender Loving Coring

by SniperAnon (The_Big_Reveal)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obi-Wan's clone harem, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, original clone character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Reveal/pseuds/SniperAnon
Summary: Obi-Wan doesn't think there will be any problems with commanding an army of alphas. And, to be fair, he doesn't consider a natural process like a rut to be a problem... But it DOES complicate things.
Relationships: Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 347





	(TLC) Tender Loving Coring

**Author's Note:**

> To my IRL friends that may stumble across this: I do not need Jesus, I am getting on just fine without him thank you very much. 
> 
> Fun fact, this fic was almost named "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Knot"

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan… Somewhat noticed Dax's strange behavior but he didn't comment when he first noticed. His conversation with Commander Cody took precedence at that moment. So Obi-Wan merely glanced at him, his conversation slowing for only a beat. He should have realized something was  _ very  _ wrong when his brief glance locked hard with Dax's intense, nearly boiling golden gaze. 

And maybe everything that would come to pass from the incident was inevitable. Because Obi-Wan  _ did  _ get a chill of foreboding and he  _ did _ heed it, halting his next words behind his teeth. And Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't be expected to fully understand what was going to happen in the space of a single heartbeat, nor could he act to prevent what was coming in the next. 

He made his first fateful mistake when he broke eye contact and said "... Cody," the name of another man, a different alpha, right in front of Dax. 

Dax's lip curled and he  _ snarled.  _ Everyone went stiff and quiet, including passing troopers busy carrying supplies, messages, or simply going about their business. And the GAR was made up entirely of Alphas so of course every single one of them went on point. Spooked and defensive, Dax slunk low into Obi-Wan's space. 

Obi-Wan was not a naive omega. "Oh, nonono," Obi-Wan blurted on a hysterical laugh. He took a step back. Dax matched the move then surpassed it. 

Dax's armor pressed hard into Obi-Wan's chest and his rough, gauntleted hand rasped against his throat just under his jaw. Obi-Wan's pulse fluttered a disbelieving giddy tempo against the hard press of a thumb as his head was tilted back and  _ up _ -

Wet, sharp teeth closed around Obi-Wan's throat. Cody blurted a snarl. The thick, musky aroma of an alpha in full rut overwhelmed the air in answer. Obi-Wan's nose was so close to the young man's scent gland. Against his better judgement his breath deepend, a jolt of approval lancing through his gut. 

"Stop," Obi-Wan barked, snapping a flat-palmed hand out in Cody's direction to make it clear to the bristling, already posturing alphas just who he was talking to. The words would have been wasted on Dax, anyway--he was already far too gone to heed them easily, already tense and growling, vibrating Obi-Wan's trachea in response to the threatening rumbles growing around him. 

"General Kenobi," Cody grit, "my deepest apologies for his behavior. We can get him off of you, just… Hold still. I don't want to hit you with the stun."

And for a moment Obi-Wan seriously considered it. He could tell a stunning blast was already the only way to separate them; The poor trooper had crashed and crashed  _ hard.  _ And, as the only eligible omega on the entire  _ planet, _ it was no wonder why Dax has fixated so wholly and completely on Obi-Wan. There weren't even any betas to tempt him away, either. Only Alphas who were already responding poorly to his sudden claim. 

… And yet. A stunning blast could be fatal at close range. Or ineffective if shot from too far, which would provoke a full blown fight if Dax didn't go down. With Obi-Wan tangled so close it would be harder to hit him right. And stunning blasts kriffing hurt. 

Contraceptives and STI treatments were cheap and comprehensive. Culturally there was no taboo for helping someone in need, especially among the  _ vode. _ In all likelihood the only reason for their territorial behavior was Obi-Wan's status as the solitary omega they considered theirs, if only as their General. 

There was no reason to put the poor man through the humiliation and pain when Obi-Wan was fully suppressed and able to help. The longer he put off the decision the more tense, desperate, and violent Dax would become. 

"No… no don't bother. It isn't-" Obi-Wan decided, stumbling as Dax started to herd him while his throat was still clamped tight, "-it's not his fault. I don't want him to get hurt." 

The warm mouth around Obi-Wan's neck tightened once in warning before disconnecting, leaving a wet chill on his skin. Obi-Wan straightened only to yelp as Dax began to drag him away by the back of his neck in earnest.

"General Kenobi!" the boys cried. 

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay, it's alright! I'll be fine. I don't mind helping him."

The pursuing men stopped still, staring after him with wide eyes as Dax hauled him away. Obi-Wan gave Cody a smile that he hoped looked reassuring but probably came across more than a little crazed. But even still the men relaxed into uncertainty and let Dax continue to hustle him away, backing him across the blessedly flat hard packed dirt. 

"A-are you sure, sir?" Wooley asked incredulously. 

"It's alright. I'm a helper, haha. Oh, no, wait. Dax, the LAAT-i isn't a safe den." Obi-Wan twisted a bit in Dax's arms, a gentle suggestion to change direction. 

Dax wasn't having it. 

He swung to face Obi-Wan, baring his teeth fiercely and,  _ oh,  _ one of his hands snuck behind Obi-Wan to grab a fistful of hair and yank at the same time a knee pressed up between his legs. The ridge of his thigh armor pressed right up against his core and he realized abruptly that his underwear was already slightly wet from instinctive anticipation. Obi-Wan arched with a gasp and went utterly still. Dax hooked his free hand under Obi-Wan's ass and simply carried him up the ramp into the LAAT-i. 

"Clear the ship! Make way!" Cody roared. Bless him. As willing as Obi-Wan was to help he'd prefer no witnesses. 

Unfortunately, the men inside the ship hadn't understood the order until they turned at the sound of growling and saw Obi-Wan in Dax's arms. Even more unfortunate, both sides of the LAAT-i were gaping completely open and exposed to anyone who passed by. The men inside, Waxer and Boil from the looks of it, fumbled at the controls to try to close the ship too late. Dax, after shoving Obi-Wan into the back of the small troop carrier, lunged at them with a slavering roar. 

Boil leapt like a startled voorpak, banging his bucket into a control panel. Waxer barely dodged out of the way of Dax's furious swipe. They skittered out of the ship and down the ramp and Dax paced and snarled at whoever dared look in their direction. 

Obi-Wan eased toward one of the open sides of the ship, one last test to make sure, and stopped with a nod when Dax's nose wrinkled on a hiss.

"Alright then. Commander? I don't think we'll get much better than this," the redhead called, moments before Dax rushed close and crouched protectively over him.

Cody's irritated voice was right outside. Much closer than Obi-Wan might have liked. 

"Understood, sir. We'll keep watch and guard your privacy." Cody declared without seeming to realize that in doing so his privacy was already nonexistent. 

Obi-Wan sighed, unbuttoning his pants and petting along Dax's tense back. 

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Obi-Wan asked coyly, laying back on the floor of the gunship under Dax's avid gaze. 

Hed barely finished opening his pants when Dax slid them and his underwear down to his knees without bothering to remove his boots. 

“Oof, Dax, at least let me take off my- oh. Ah."

The young alpha muscled under the waistband and between his legs. Obi-Wan heard a seam pop as those broad shoulders ducked between his legs. He breathed a laugh while trying to toe off his boots with his pants and an entire clone trooper in the way. 

Clone codpieces and blacks were designed to be easy to shuck off for efficient bathroom breaks. Which meant that Dax's codpiece was tossed aside and his cock was prodding at Obi-Wan's entrance in a matter of seconds. 

Obi-Wan gave up trying to pull his boots off in favor of relaxing as much as he could on the floor of the gunship. While it was perfectly acceptable to help a relative stranger through their rut, taking undue pleasure in the act was considered rude. He breathed carefully through his nose, hooking fingers into the grating underneath him while Dax's stiff cockhead began piercing him with all the patience of a clumsy, likely virginal young man under the throes of his hormones. Obi-Wan groaned softly, forced open under the well-endowed girth of his impromptu lover, breath catching as his rim quickly began to strain. 

Thankfully, this wasn't anywhere near Obi-Wan's first rodeo. He planted his tangled up feet, tensed, and let out a deliberate soft whine of pain. Dax's advance stopped immediately and his golden eyes went wide. The spike of concern in the Force outside the ship nearly made Obi-Wan cackle hysterically. 

"My, you boys are well endowed," he commented tightly, partially to praise his lover and partially to embarrass Cody. He smirked at the telltale simmer of awkwardness from outside and rewarded Dax by beginning to lift and drop on what length of the man's cock he could take. "See? Do you feel how far you can go without hurting me?" 

Dax's eyes closed and his mouth dropped open, breathing audibly as Obi-Wan rode him lightly. The position and his entanglement made it rather uncomfortable, but the near lack of arousal in Obi-Wan's scent would hopefully spur the trooper to improve on his performance. 

Sure enough, the incredibly social, eager to please nature of the GAR proved itself again when Dax tentatively began thrusting, clumsily matching the shallow pace Obi-Wan set. 

"Ah, thank you, that's much better," Obi-Wan sighed, stroking light fingers along the faint fuzz on Dax's scalp. The clone trooper arched into the touch hungrily, the plunge of his cock quickening though he maintained the shallow thrusts Obi-Wan set him on.

Ngh. 

"Good, well done. You're doing so well, Dax," Obi-Wan breathed. The young man rumbled happily. 

How many years had it been since Obi-Wan had been touched this way? How long since he'd had a handsome, virile, delicious smelling creature like this riding between his thighs? Fully maintaining his composure wasn't strictly required in circumstances such as this one. Dax would need him to respond at least somewhat, enough to satisfy the young alpha and assure him that he was performing well. Lying cold and unaroused throughout the man's rut could cripple Dax's confidence and blooming sexuality. Dax was already nosing at Obi-Wan's throat as he thrust, searching for the pleasure of the omega he was so attentively trying to service. The  _ problem  _ was that the trooper found it a little more easily than Obi-Wan would like to admit. 

He had to resist getting too invested, resist making it about his own pleasure. The temptation to step over that edge was already clawing at him every time Dax arched into him. Each time his cock pumped in and out Obi-Wan got wetter, hotter, and more accommodating, allowing Dax to thrust deeper and deeper until he was sliding fully home, big enough to make his body strain in the way Obi-Wan liked best. Dax had his nose buried in his neck, right up against his mating gland, and the young man breathed deeply of it, pounding into him like a machine, and… 

Obi-Wan forced his eyes open. The mundane, everyday image of the LAAT-i ceiling served as a much needed, grounding reminder of reality. The wet noises of their joining became background to the slow, steady tempo that Obi-Wan breathed to through his nose. 

Moving meditation, indeed. 

Obi-Wan didn't need to cum. This was about Dax and his needs. So when Dax started panting and,  _ unh, _ riding harder into him, Obi-Wan nuzzled up to brush lips against his ear to end it.

"There, yes, right there," the Jedi breathed into the shell of his ear, "You're such a beautiful, wonderful man filling me so well. Are you going to come inside me? Pup me?" and for the finishing blow, Obi-Wan let himself moan soft and genuine into his ear, little filthy yelps of pleasure. 

As expected Dax groaned and bucked wildly into him. Obi-Wan tipped his head back and rode through it, resisting the urge to bite his lip at the bloom of twitching heat inside him and the noises Dax was making. 

He was already distracting himself from the sensation of Dax shuddering through the remainder of his orgasm by puzzling through the next steps. He probably wouldn't have any time to finish himself off. He'd probably be busy reassuring the poor young man. Maybe he could find a tissue- have a chance to wipe himself clean… o-or… 

Obi-Wan's breath sped from meditation-slow to desperate and fast in seconds, twisting in confusion on the cock buried deep into him. Almost hyperventilating he cried out, startled by the sensation of growth, of the base of Dax's cock widening inside him bigger and bigger  _ bigger,  _ spreading him, filthy, hot as a brand. He'd never experienced anything like it. The steady thrum of arousal from Dax's hard work  _ burned.  _

Obi-Wan keened, arching, hips slamming down and angling  _ up  _ into the pleasure, obeying a flare of warning in the force without consciously realizing it. That hard ball of boiling hot pressure slipped fully into him just past the muscular ring of his rim, seated fully in his body with a pop of pressure in his body and the force as they locked together. Obi-Wan screamed in ecstasy. 

Unbeknownst to Obi-Wan, lost to the mindless pleasure as he was, just outside the ship practically the entire camp stopped and stared at the LAAT-i and its wide open doors. Cody, and the others standing guard outside stiffened with alarm and, in another turn of what might be fortune as easily as misfortune, the boys followed their alarmed Commander up the ramp into the LAAT-i. 

Instead of finding their General writhing in pain, they found quite a different, unexpected tableau. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, it is entirely Subobi server's fault for this one. Expect a continuation of this scene.... eventually. This is going to be one of those fics that is linear and goes scene by scene but is chopped into smaller bits when I manage to write them. I'm just spewing smut at random to try and get SOME content out. Pray that I get my mojo back, fam!


End file.
